Known fixing devices include a pressing roller and a fixing belt disposed in pressure contact with the pressing roller. In the fixing devices, the pressing roller rotates by applying a driving force to a gear attached to a shaft of the pressing roller, whereby the pressing roller rotates, and the fixing belt rotates in association with the rotation of the pressing roller.
Some of the known fixing devices may further include a frame that rotatably supports the pressing roller and slidably supports a heating unit including the fixing belt. In these fixing devices, the heating unit is pressed toward the pressing roller, whereby the fixing belt and the pressing roller form a nip point therebetween.